


The Ride

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Christmas Party, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Party, Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Hiddleston and you escape the university's Christmas party to have a little fun of your own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride

"Enjoying the party?"  
You smiled as you heard the familiar voice behind you. Taking the glass of champagne from the tray the waiter was carrying around the room, you turned around to face Professor Hiddleston.

"Yes, very much," you replied, smiling brightly at him, knowing he could tell you were lying before you even opened your mouth. It was the Christmas party your university was hosting, and it _had_ been fun, but now, when all your friends seemed to have disappeared somewhere (or more likely left home), you were bored out of your mind.

"Good," he smiled, leaning onto the table you were standing by.  
"I can't imagine anything that would put one more into a party mood than Mrs Graham's Christmas speech," he murmured into your ear, making you chuckle. Mrs Graham was the ancient-looking headmaster of the university, and she would (finally) retire after Christmas. This, naturally, meant that not only was her traditional speech twice as long as it usually was, it was also twice as dull.

"If only the party was somewhere else," you sighed.  
"Is that an offer? It could be elsewhere..." he said, tracing your arm lightly with his finger, eyes alert in case anyone was looking your way. But no, they were all pretty much sleeping with their eyes open. You looked up at him, a living and standing question mark.  
"If you'll come with me..." he explained in a breathy whisper.  
"Oh but sir," you began, making a mock-disapproving face at him, "surely that's not appropriate, to suggest such a thing..."  
"It is if I say so. And I do. So are you coming or not?" Tom's grin was wide by the time he finished, and he reached his hand out for you to take.  
"Now, how could I refuse such an offer, my _dear_ sir?"

With that, the deal was settled, and there was no turning back. You didn't know what he had planned for you, but you were excited regardless; he had never yet disappointed you. He led you out of the building and into the nearby parking lot, holding hands and not even caring enough to avoid the eyes of the people you met on your way there. It was getting late, though, so even the people who saw you - and potentially recognised you two - didn't really care at that hour anymore.

Soon enough, you reached his shiny silver car, and he unlocked it with the key that had been jangling in his pocket. You sat down on the passenger's seat, then turned to look at him as he turned the key and ignited the motor, letting it start its comforting humming.

"Where are we going?" you asked, fiddling with the purse you had borrowed from your friend. It was too tiny, too unlike you, too everything, but it was a good distraction for your excited and slightly -nervous fingers.  
"Not far," Tom replied, reaching his left hand to place it on your thigh as he drove. His finger gently massaged your flesh, making the lust inside you wake up and set to fire again, scorching you from the inside.

He had only been driving for about a minute or two (or that's what it felt like to you when you could only focus on his fingers, pressing, rubbing, inching _closer_ ), when he made a turn to the right and pulled off to a dark, more isolated parking lot, lit only by a couple of dim yellow street lights.

"And here we are," he announced, turning to look at you. You turned your head, looking around, trying to figure out exactly why you were there. There was nothing interesting there, only dark buildings and a couple of empty cars a few yards from where you were.  
"Here?"  
"Here. I can't wait any longer..."  
He leaned towards you, the car's motor still running, and kissed you. Kissed you hard. It was deep, fervent, almost needy... And when he unfastened your seat belt and pulled you into his lap before you could even say "Hand brake!", you knew he really could _not_ wait.

"I just need to have you," he whispered, his breath hot on your skin.  
"I had to watch you there all night, laughing and talking to everyone else, even dance with some of them, and all I wanted to do was to walk right up there, grab you and kiss you, but could I? No! So I simply had to watch, thinking about all the things I wanted to do to you, and believe me, I am so goddamn done with _watching_."

The kiss that followed was not smooth, nor was it soft, gentle or anything like that; it was raw, carnal, demanding, primitive. His hands roamed your body, pulling you closer in the small space you had, and his fingers finally twisted the key in the ignition, allowing the car to rest while you two definitely did not.

Your legs were on either side of his, and you could feel the effect you had on him already; his hot growing erection was anything but subtle against your body.  
"Are you sure you want to do it here?" you asked as he planted kisses on your neck, drawing an even clearer response from your body as your back arched, your breasts pushing more against him, and your crotch grinding against his.  
"I honestly don't think we have an option anymore," he replied, chuckling at the whine that left your mouth when his lips found your collarbone.  
"Yeah... Could be."

And then your sunk your fingers into his shoulder, gasping as his teeth nibbled on your skin, and he lifted his head, claiming your lips again while his hands roamed under your dress, desperately clawing at your underwear, trying to get it out of his way. When he didn't succeed, a frustrated growl sounded from his throat, and he tore your knickers instead of just taking them off, getting free access for his fingers to find your waiting heat. He flicked your clit between his index and middle fingers, making you shudder and moan in his arms. It was something about his touch; even the smallest contact felt like electricity on your skin.  
"Tom..."

Your pleased sigh with closing eyelids was enough for him, and he reached down with his free hand to release his erection from the confines of his black trousers. His hands moved onto your hips then, helping you lift your body and position yourself, to then sink down on his rigid cock.  
"Oh god, darling..." he moaned as your walls enveloped him, the tight wetness pleasuring him in all the right ways even before you moved. And oh, when you moved... It was heaven.

You lifted your hips, rising up so high that only his tip stayed inside you, then lowered your body slowly back down, until he was back inside you all the way to the hilt. You gradually began to quicken your pace, moaning and whimpering as he filled you again and again, and when he felt he was getting close, he wrapped his left arm more around you while his right hand sneaked down between your bodies, those nimble fingers beginning to rub your clit again.

By now he knew well what you liked best, which spots made you quiver and scream with pleasure, and he used those fully to his advantage, bringing you to your breaking point at the same time with him - and then there was nothing but your fast huffs for air, his name on your lips, yours on his, and the steamy car windows. Your left hand flew to the window in an attempt to steady your trembling body, and as it slid down the blurry glass you suddenly remembered that one scene from _Titanic_ , and couldn't help the fit of laughter that got past your lips just before Tom captured them again with his.

"What is it?" he asked, still beaming with pleasure.  
"Can you draw?" you asked him, grinning. He looked at you with a bemused expression for a while, then let out a gleeful laughter, his head flying back as he caught onto your train of thought.  
"We can always give that a go... Perhaps next time?" he murmured, giving you another kiss. "If the lady would invite me to her place for example, we could try..."  
"The lady would be happy to do so. But right now," you said, getting off his lap and sitting back down on the passenger's seat, your torn knickers somewhere on the car floor, "the lady needs to get home. She has a lecture tomorrow morning, and Professor Hiddleston is incredibly strict. She can't miss that lecture because she was too tired to go..."  
"Sounds horrible, that man," Tom said, getting properly dressed again and beginning to drive once you both were ready.  
"Oh, he is... But every now and then he can surprise with his _creativity_. And he's really hot, so that helps."  
"Is he, now?"  
"Oh yes. Definitely."  
"Do you have a crush on your professor, miss?"  
"I might. Objections?"  
"None."

He leaned towards you to give you a brief kiss, then proceeded to drive you home under the starry evening sky. But no star shone brighter than your happiness that night. It was all just... perfect. Utterly perfect, and you could hardly think anything that would have made it any better. Nothing in the world could have. He was all you needed, all you wanted, _all_. 


End file.
